


Caring for you

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a little ooc, alternative universe, oswald still hates to be called penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Gotham high school. A place to explore. And yet there Edward was, wrapping a bandage around a very grumpy Oswald's hand. Shushing him for the third time in a roll, he wrapped the last turn and tucked the bandage underneath itself to keep it steady.(WARNING: extremely OOC. I have only watched the first 2 episodes of Gotham but I am already too invested. I advice caution if you want something realistic. If not, this is just your alley!)





	Caring for you

Gotham high school.

A place for learning. For studying. A place to make friends, make enemies, go a little insane, use drugs and drink alcohol before your 21s. A place where your psychotic friend would sell you his meds to buy some ice cream from the creepy old man that stood out of the school in a van all day long. A place to get into fights, to win and lose, to get allies, and pretend that it was a school and not a complete mess of an institution where no one could get out and they had to handle each other on a daily basis.

Gotham high school. A place to explore. And yet there Edward was, wrapping a bandage around a very grumpy Oswald's hand. Shushing him for the third time in a roll, he wrapped the last turn and tucked the bandage underneath itself to keep it steady.

"There you go, all wrapped up and good for another punch" he said, reaching for the ice on his side and lifting it to Oswald's purple eye. He hissed, moving away, but Edward gave him a stare that made Oswald stop and cupped the back of his head, gently pressing the ice in a towel to his eye. "Now explain to me why you were picking fights with five guys three time your size Ozzie?"

"... they called me the P word again" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward hummed and fixed the ice a little over the swollen parts of Oswald's eye.

"Penguin?" he asked, and Oswald huffed, turning his face away. "Hey hey hey, back to me Oz."

"Don't say that word" he mumbled, turning back to look at Edward, who simply smiled and nodded, applying the ice again.

"Okay I won't. But in all seriousness Oswald, you should get over it. They call you like that since forever. It's time you move on."

"Easy to say when your funny name is about your quality, Riddler" Oswald mumbled, looking down at his hands. "I wanna see how easy you would say that if it had something to do with your disability... or with your ugliness."

"You're not ugly Oswald" Edward said in a heartbeat, pulling the ice away and tapping his leg lightly. Oswald looked up at him shyly and he smiled. "Ozzie. If you stop caring so much, they will stop saying it. It isn't funny anymore, it isn't worthy anymore. That's how bullies work."

"But... but it makes me so mad!" he exclaimed, hitting his hands on the bed and then whining when they hurt, making Edward shake his head and hold his hands again.

"Take it as a compliment" he said, caressing Oswald's painful hands. "Penguins are intelligent, they raise their babies together, they are loyal, and extremely cute. They are also a bird with no wings. How incredible is that?"

"... not a lot" Oswald mumbled, and Edward looked at him, smiling lightly.

"You don't mind when I call you Penguin on my own."

"That's because I know you're not making fun of me."

"Then just pretend they aren’t either" Edward said, leaning closer and stealing a peck from Oswald before pulling away. "I'll get you some medication to numb the pain in your eye a little. Be right back Ozzie."

Oswald stared at him for a while before nodding and looking away, his cheeks turning pink, freckles getting a little lost in the new color.

Okay, maybe it was worth it not to be exploring and studying Gotham, if it meant being around Oswald a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
